During travel of a vehicle, the attitude of the latter changes on account of so-called sprung vibration, which denotes vibration that occurs closer to the vehicle body than the suspension of the vehicle, and that arises on account of the driving operation by the driver or on account of disturbances during travel of the vehicle. Therefore, some conventional vehicles aim at reducing such sprung vibration. In a vibration damping control device disclosed in Patent Document 1, for instance, a control instruction at the time of executing of vibration damping control of suppressing sprung vibration is outputted in response to a plurality of types of control instructions, and an anomaly in vibration damping control is determined to have occurred or not on the basis of the plurality of control instructions, such that vibration damping control is forbidden in the case where an anomaly in vibration damping control is determined to have occurred. As a result, this allows performing vibration damping control only when sprung vibration can be suppressed effectively.